


I dare you...

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Truth or Dare, ex boyfriends hyungkyun, jooheon is an innocent boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon didn't know he'd get back to his ex because of a game...
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I dare you...

**Author's Note:**

> Me: stop writing in present it's confusing and stressing  
> Also me:

"If y'all hoes think I'll go easy on y'all ass, then you're fucking wrong," Minhyuk grins and drops to the floor. He crosses his legs on the ankle and waits for his boyfriend to drop down on the double cushion he captured under his butt. Kihyun answers with a light chuckle, snuggles up under the elder's arm, kisses his cheek and watches the other five men sit down before them.

"Bitch, _you_ have to watch out, I'll make you run to your apartment and hide under Kihyun's big puppy plushie," Hoseok states back, pointing his finger towards the raven-haired on the other side of all the snacks.

"What if I give you the worst dare ever," Hyunwoo chuckles and ducks into Hoseok's neck to tickle his lips over his skin. The latter squirms and squeals out, taking ahold of his boyfriend's shoulders to pry him away.

Hyungwon drops down next to Jooheon, who scoots over when he realizes he won't have the double cushion for himself. They had gathered for a friend night a Saturday evening after the finals had ended and they all got time to breathe. Hyunwoo and Hoseok hosted it all, sent out invitations for their little party a week prior. Hyungwon was the last one to reply, not because he's slow, but because Changkyun would be there.

It took hours and tons of messages before Minhyuk and Hoseok managed to convince him. Hyungwon's heart hammered in his chest from the second he had to leave his dorm room with Jooheon. He wanted to stay, but he had already said yes, and with Jooheon there, the younger would pick him up and march over to the elders' place without resistance. The pros of being skinny and light, Hyungwon fucking loved it.

Hyungwon didn't fear Changkyun, they had been the best friends ever, and the closest boyfriends Hyungwon had ever experienced. But they also fell apart after a few years and left with a title of ex-boyfriends. Now, Changkyun was still adorable and an amazing friend, but they were always awkward. If Hyungwon overthinks everything, Changkyun's dark gaze over to him is filled with hate. But the younger has a resting bitch face day in and day out, Hyungwon knows it's nothing to worry about. Yet, he does.

Shaking his head, Hyungwon reaches over the terrace floor to grab a cup and pour to the brim with beer. He gulps down a couple of sips and meets Jooheon's judging gaze.

"Don't get drunk just yet," he whispers, eyes Changkyun with a quick sway of his eyes. Jooheon knows all about their fights, moments, secrets, therefore he understands Hyungwon.

"Just to cloud my vision a little," the taller replies and places the cup down.

Jooheon nods, grabs himself a handful of cheese balls and sinks back to lean against Hyungwon's bulky shoulder.

Hoseok claps his hands, earning the attention from the males who had stuffed their hamster cheeks with snacks and filled their cups with alcohol. Except Hyunwoo, who brought his water bottle, _someone has to be the sober, responsible one_ he had explained.

"I'll start, Changkyunnie, I dare you to tell us about the worst fuck you've had."

Changkyun's brows furrow. "Aren't I supposed to choose truth or dare myself?"

"This is just a dares game," Hoseok replies, crossing his arms, he had explained the rules thoroughly earlier, but apparently the youngster didn't pay attention.

"Ain't that question kinda like a truth question?" Kihyun breaks in from under his boyfriend's arm.

"Shut up, just answer," Hoseok hisses in annoyance, throwing a cheese ball over to the couple. Minhyuk picks it up and pops it into his mouth, turning his attention to the youngest on the other side.

"Uhm, well I was with this guy in high school, he legit didn't let me do anything and we ended up separating from our hook up because he didn't plan to touch dick," Changkyun shrugs, rolled his eyes over to Jooheon. For a split second Hyungwon thought he would ask him. "Honey, spank Hyunwoo's ass."

"What?!" the blond exclaims, jolting his body off Hyungwon to stare at his younger friend, then over to the older who was equally, but hiding it, shocked.

"You heard the guy, spank that muscle booty," Minhyuk wiggles on his cushion, grinning from ear to ear, his smile never wiping off.

Jooheon sighs, got to his feet and walks over to stand behind Hyunwoo. The older pushed himself off the cushion, looking in the apologetic eyes of the younger before little smack of his palm collided with Hyunwoo's right buttock.

A roar of disagreements shouts from the others. Yelling out it's not how to spank someone, he must do it harder, no feels, just do it. Jooheon curls his arms around Hyunwoo, whining about how much he wants to drop it or get another dare. The older laughs and pats his head, trying to lift his mood and tell him it's okay.

Even if all of them disagree, Jooheon leaves with a hug and his soft smack-spank to sit next to Hyungwon again. Jooheon dares Minhyuk to not wear pants for the rest of the evening. The older undresses with confidence, eyes following his movements. He reveals a dark colored briefs underneath his tight pants, small patterns of hearts decorating over his crotch.

Changkyun and Hoseok erupts into loud guffawing, rolling around to catch their breaths. Kihyun sits proudly, pecking Minhyuk's thigh as he fiddles with the ankle of his left leg. Secret manifested, loud into the open room of the balcony leading into the backyard, he exclaims it was a gift from Kihyun.

"Changkyun," a tipsy Kihyun hiccups, after emptying his first glass of beer, a few of the other guys had followed as well, he could almost pass out. If there were anything they had learned from parties: Kihyun's alcohol tolerance is almost nonexistent. "You-, you have to lick, hic- Hyungwon's crack."

Hyungwon's relaxed form tenses. He heard his name, he heard Changkyun's name, in the same sentence. He glares over to the redhead, then to his ex who looks way too calm for such a question. Kihyun hiccups through the silence, Hoseok leans forward with hands planted on the wooden floor. Excited, the older was so excited to see the outcome.

"His ass, right?" Changkyun receives a hurried nod from the couple. Got up to his feet and stepped over the snacks in a big step. Right over to Hyungwon. He grabs the elder's wrist and ushers him to his legs.

"But- wait, what," Hyungwon stutters, but lets his wobbly feet be dragged over the floor towards the bathroom.

The younger closed the door, flicked the key and locked the door in a click. Hyungwon's heart hammers, fingers twitching in the heavy quivers controlling his digits. He crumples against the bathtub, seated on the small rim as he watches the stare the younger throws at him.

"Can we just act like we did it?" though Hyungwon is ashamed, he is aware of how many times he had willingly stripped in front of Changkyun. He had seen the latter naked, they dated, of course he had. He slept with Changkyun, he kissed him, touched him, masturbated with him. He is nervous, even though the younger had rimmed him several times and Hyungwon loved it. Yet, he can't bring peace upon his body where he's standing.

"They will know we didn’t, they're out there with their ears against the wall listening," though it was weird, he was right. Their friends would like to know how it went, make sure they did it. Their friends tried to make them get back together. Hyungwon knew it, and he'll have his revenge. "It'll be over as soon as it starts, just a lick and we're out."

Hyungwon nods, he's right. A lick, just one, over his skin and he can drag his pants back over his hips. He hooks his thumb under his waist band, pulling it down enough to clear out enough skin on his globe. Changkyun kneels behind him, the we sound of his mouth opening makes Hyungwon tense up.

His cheeks are bright red, burning on his face, triggering his body to catch ahold of the fire. He grips around the rim of the tub, watched the color drain out of his knuckles as he sighed in silence.

The hot tongue dabs over his skin. A light sway of the flat muscle over his round butt. Hyungwon shivers, remembers the feeling all too well, of how hot it is, soft, squished into his entrance. Licking him until he can't feel his limbs, shaking and moaning and desperately trying to hold the hand of the younger. Maybe he misses the feeling too much?

Changkyun's finger touches his, not a second left for him to understand before the clothing falls under his ass. A shaky sigh leaves his lips, the tongue flattens over the same spot before he shuffles behind him. Hyungwon is sure Changkyun is getting back to his feet, he did the dare, he's finished.

But his teeth dig into his skin, hands cupping his ass and suddenly Changkyun is mouthing over his rim. Hyungwon's body jolts, a moan ripping out of him. His hips push back against his face, knowing well he shouldn't. The dare was over, why did he continue?

"Oh god, no, Changkyun, you have to stop," he mumbles, reaching his hand back to card his hand through his dark locks. Although, he doesn't pull him away. He pokes the tip of his tongue through his entrance, curling to jab against the heat inside. Hyungwon moans a bit too loud, letting his head drop to focus. Slowly glide in, stretching his rim around the crude surface of his tongue. Dart out for a brief moment before he plunged in, sucked on his entrance and caressed with light licks. "C-Changkyun, stop, you'll make me hard," because he indeed wouldn't like to leave the bathroom with an erection.

The younger listens to him, leaned away and left his clenching entrance alone. Hyungwon's shoulders heave for breath, this was not a simple lick. The saliva thread breaks, landing cold against his skin. Sound from behind told him Changkyun got to his feet. Caring hands helping him pull his pants back to its place.

Changkyun was right, the second they silenced, he could hear the voices whisper and feet running on the other side. He would kill them, for sure.

The younger leaned over his shoulder.

"You okay?" his dark voice whispers, sending Hyungwon's brain on a spin of weak ecstasy.

"Yes," he exhales, Changkyun's hands still on his hips from pulling his pants up. "Just a second."

Giggles and grins greet them the second they step through the glass terrace door. Hoseok stares him in the eyes, the glimmer of mischievous actions and whatever he's planning moving in the right directions. Hyungwon should have known better than to give in and let himself be dragged into the party.

Hyungwon drops next to Jooheon, who luckily knows how to behave. His arm lands behind him, just discreet, to let Hyungwon feel the comfortable feeling of someone being there for him. At least the indication of him being there.

"Nunu, imitate Hoseok in bed," Changkyun dares, getting the attention of a now flushed Hoseok.

The older doesn't hesitate before he moans loud. Pitching, hiccupping, feigned bouncing on the cushion. Rolling his eyes back, he erupts into a continuous chain of moans. They're loud, so loud the neighbors couldn't have avoided it in time. 

Hoseok tries to cover the elder's mouth, but fails as Hyunwoo pulls him closer to himself. His hand glides down his body, cupped his pectoral, rubbed and threw his head back like he was getting pleasured.

"Oh, daddy! Harder, faster, faster!" Hyunwoo moans, earning a loud disagreeing shriek from the younger in his arms. Hyunwoo calmed down, enough embarrassment for his boyfriend. Hyungwon had never seen Hoseok so humiliated. Hiding behind his hands, his pale skin glowing like a red lightbulb.

Hyunwoo apologizes in a low tone, kissed the round bulge of his ear and holds him close to his body. Bit by bit, the more seconds left the less attention was on Hoseok, he revealed his face. Leaning against his boyfriend and sulked, only to gain hugs and kisses from the big bear engulfing his frame.

"Kihyunnie, grind on someone's lap, but it can't be Minhyuk's," Hyunwoo earns stares from the whole gang, including Minhyuk's pissed gaze.

Kihyun glances around the ring, looking for his prey. Hyungwon feels a sudden peace fall over him. He knows he won't be chosen, Kihyun prefers guys with dominant auras, Hyungwon lacks it. Kihyun jolts to his feet, Minhyuk doesn't hide his jealousy as the younger walks over to Jooheon. The dimpled man disagrees instantly, tries to push Kihyun away, but the redhead makes it down to his lap.

Hyungwon smiles as he sees Jooheon face crunch in disgust, Kihyun's arms circling his neck and coaxing him to look at him. Jooheon violently shakes his head and keeps his eyes in tight lines. Kihyun laughs, low, just for Jooheon, but Hyungwon is close enough to hear. Unfortunately.

The redhead rolls his hips, earning a groan from a flustered Jooheon. Kihyun doesn't stop with one roll, he grinds his ass down on the outline of the younger's dick, letting a little mewl escape his lips. To Hyungwon's surprise, the older picks his pace up, almost bounces with a few more noises spilling from his mouth.

He glances to Minhyuk, the dark eyes connected to the back of his boyfriend. Quite funny how he's holding himself back, a grown and jealous man, without pants. His smooth, pale legs crossed, scowling and gritting his teeth. Hyungwon smirks for himself, the older did not know how to hide his expressions. Hyungwon suddenly felt happy he doesn't live with them, the jealousy-fucking they would do when they got home, was not something Hyungwon wanted to be a part of.

Kihyun finishes, a light kiss to Jooheon's nose and he walks away like nothing happened. The redhead drops to Minhyuk's lap, covers the dark briefs, knowing how much he riled up his boyfriend.

Hyungwon's eyes lock with Changkyun, the younger had his eyes focused on him. The dark orbs staring at his, a little tug of his lips. Hyungwon felt the air in his lungs push out of him. How long had he been staring? Why is Hyungwon out of breath? The memories from the bathroom sprints before his eyes. The younger's hands touching him, his tongue against his ass, the butterflies waking up in his stomach.

The other smiled, his eyes glimmering with a glint Hyungwon could remember seeing on top of him. Glaring down at him, but still so soft and caring.

"Wait, I have a dare!" Hoseok slapped his thighs.

"But it's my turn!" Kihyun whines but he sees the devilish smirk on the elder's face and agrees.

"Hyungwonnie," oh fuck. "Kiss your crush."

A mantra of _ooh_ s fills the open space, Kihyun looks too happy to have lost his turn. Remind Hyungwon to beat up his friend. He shifts his gaze to Changkyun, to see if he has a reaction. But he's clueless. Eyes darting to his, they make eye contact again. Burning, intense. Like bolts of lighting between them. Hyungwon feels his own body on fire and his breath getting caught in his throat.

A kiss? On the cheek, the mouth, forehead, nose? Knowing Hoseok it would be on the mouth, and if Hyungwon went for his forehead he would have to double kiss him. He could hear the elder's voice scolding _you didn't do the dare_.

Changkyun dips his head to the side, smirk on his lips the more Hyungwon stares. He wants to run away, yet, he wants to stroll over the floor and kiss the inviting lips of his ex. Circle his arms around his neck and feel his heat.

"Are you going to kiss me or stare?"

His sudden confidence grips Hyungwon out. Nodding he crawls over, stops to sit in front of his folded legs and stretches his neck to kiss his lips in a brief touch.

He hears the cheers from Kihyun and Hoseok, Minhyuk barking like a dog, Jooheon clapping and Hyunwoo's deep roar. Hyungwon draws back, but the younger's teeth pull at his bottom lip, keeping him close a second more. In fear, Hyungwon squeals, breaks away and covers his mouth and burning cheeks with a hand.

"I fucking knew it!" Hoseok hisses, kicks his legs as he leans back. "Now go get a room!" staring Hyungwon in the eyes all the time, Hoseok giggles. Observing each and every inch the eyes slowly grew wide. His plump lips parting and the shadow covered face turned red. To Hyungwon's relief, Changkyun looked just as shocked.

"Maybe we should stop forcing them together, they broke up for a reason," Jooheon, the wise, young roommate Hyungwon would never let go of. Thank you, Jooheon! "It makes them uncomfortable. They should get back together if they want, not because we want."

Hyunwoo acts before Hoseok can reply, holding his hand in a locking braid of their fingers. "Though I agree with you, Honey, I think they should date. They're still in love with one another."

"I'm not!" Hyungwon and Changkyun shouts simultaneously, wide eyes shifted over to them.

Minhyuk smacks his cup to the floor. "They need a little push, they're too shy to hook up without us."

"I'm not going to hook up with Hyungwon," Changkyun disagrees. "We broke up, we're done."

Hyungwon agrees with a hum and a _right!_ exclaimed, but his throat ties and his heart thumped. Hyungwon has feelings for him, still, they never dissipated. Always burning. He only agreed to break up because he didn't want to be selfish, Changkyun had proposed them seeing other people. It still made Hyungwon's heart quiver in pain.

"Plus, denial also means they're hiding the truth," Kihyun pinches Changkyun's thigh, leaning on the younger's shoulder for a second as the alcohol took over his body.

"But, Hyungwon, you had a wet dre-," the older erupts into screaming the second Hyungwon threw himself over him. With enough speed and force to knock him out of Hyunwoo's hold. Hand covering his mouth he shushes him in anger. Hissing almost. Hyungwon understands the blond had one or two drinks too many, as Kihyun. Fuck, drunk Hoseok is like a child, no filter, but way more explicit.

Hyunwoo breaks the lithe man away from his boyfriend, looks at his boyfriend with a glance Hyungwon has to thank him for.   
"Was that really necessary?" the oldest cocks his eyebrow and Hoseok shrinks in guilt.

Hyungwon didn't dare to look at Changkyun. He could see him looking, but not enough to decipher his expression.

Kihyun held the opening of his cup down towards the floor and grunts. He stomps to his feet, dragging his bottom-less boyfriend with. Mumbling something about alcohol and more.

"Don't fuck on my counter, I will slice you both!" Hoseok yells, Kihyun shoves his middle finger in the air and stumbles on the threshold, drunk walking away from them. Minhyuk laughs, but the awful silence after the two males obviously swallowing each other's tongues, made the other roar out in arguments.

"Great, I'm sorry but I'll head home," Jooheon pushes off the cushion, dusty cheeks and averting gaze. "You can get home yourself?"

Poor, Honey. Too embarrassed to stay, they scared him away.

Hyungwon replies, they all tell Jooheon goodnight and goodbye and the silence lands over them. Like they're waiting for the couple in the kitchen, but they all knew they would either have already run off to their place or come back with disheveled hair and cum stained pants.

But the wild Hoseok turns his attention to the ex-couple.

"Kyunnie, don't hide the fact you still want his skinny booty," Hoseok pouts, finger sticking over to lead the youngest eyes to the man he spoke about.

"You know what, fuck you," Hyungwon replies, grabs his empty cup and darts it towards Hyunwoo. His aim messed up from the cup of beer, only one and he's already swaying in his seated state.

"I will get dick, but y'all have to leave first," his drunken laughter rips out of him.

"I never agreed to this," Hyunwoo breaks in, amused and startled. Poor guy, should have dropped the sober responsibility and saved himself the pain.

Hyungwon grimaces. "With pleasure, enjoy your daddy," he teases and leaves the others.

The tall male slips into the kitchen to throw away his cup, no couple inside. They had already emerged home. Hopefully. At least Minhyuk wasn't as wasted as Kihyun, the older owns a bigger tolerance for anything with alcohol than the redhead. He slips his shoes on and leaves the house in big steps.

"Wait a second," a dark voice spoke, startling Hyungwon just the slightest.

Changkyun catches up to him, huffing his breath from the few meters he ran. Hyungwon's feet halts, staring at the man below his height.

"So, you're dreaming of me?" his mischievous grin sneaks onto his grim face.

Hyungwon shoves his shoulder in embarrassment and hides himself in his hands. Turning around as quick as possible, he uses the privilege of long legs to stroll a longer distance between them.

Changkyun grips his hand and yanks him around, facing each other again, bodies pressed together. Hyungwon's voice breaks as he shrieks, his face brought closer as the younger hooks a finger under his collar. Changkyun's grin is gone, his serious face exchanged. Staring him deep into his eyes, daring him to move away.

Hyungwon's blown and rapid pupils are a contrast from Changkyun's motionless ones. With enough control over his ex, still lingering from their dating period, Changkyun numbs his whole body. Eyes demanding him, but only coded through glares, the glares Hyungwon has always been weak for.

"I'm talking to you," he murmured, inching him closer. Hyungwon doesn't reply, bites into his lip and hides his shaking hands in his sleeves. He can't inhale before Changkyun clashes his mouth against his. His lips are hot, his tongue is rough, his mouth is wet. Hyungwon surprises himself when he moaned in a long, drawn out grunt.

Hyungwon leans away, not able to close his mouth. Instead he curled his hand over his mouth, staring to the ground. Changkyun kissed him. With tongue!

The younger's hand cups his jaw, of what he can reach, and his soft eyes settles his feelings to declare peace in his body.

"My roommate isn't home," he supports an arm around Hyungwon's slim waist.

"Mine is," he chuckles out.

"Which is why I offer my place," he winks a finger playing with the rim of his pants.


End file.
